Saber Shiro and Master Artoria
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: 'I am your sword and you are my hearth.' This is a story of the heir of Pendragon and a sword lost in time. The untold legend of Blacksmith Sengo 'Shiro' Muramasa shall be unraveled in a twist of Fate. (Reversed Roles, Saber Emiya, Muramasa!Shiro)
1. Chapter 1

**Reversed roles! A master Artoria and Saber Shiro. Parallel world.**

**If you have questions, please PM or review. Fav'N' Follow!**

**PS. To people who don't have the faintest idea about Sengo Muramasa:**

**1\. Similar to Emiya Shiro.**

**2\. One of the most famous blacksmiths in Japan.**

**3.A crazy guy who learned millions of sword arts just to forge the best katana.**

**4.****都牟刈(Tsumukari) is one and the same of the famous** **草薙剣(Kusanagi sword), used by Susanoo. By adding Muramasa, it implies it to be the best sword he's ever forged.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Artoria of House Pendragon**

* * *

Artoria was **not** a happy girl.

She was rich, she was beautiful, she was talented, and she was healthy. She had everything a girl could ever wish for. However, one thing always eluded her.

Artoria of House Pendragon was **_not _**by any means, a normal girl. The house Pendragon, once a name of the King of knights, has now fallen. Even though the name of Arthur Pendragon still brings pride to England, his descendants did not.

'Oh, house Pendragon, the **_noble_** house who**_ fled _**England!', people used to ridicule. Artoria knew the truth was different, but it matters not in the eyes of her fellow people.

The house Pendragon has left England when they were at their most vulnerable, and traveled all over to China where her ancestors stayed for a hundred years, and then over the seas to Japan.

Why? The reason was fairly simple.

Artoria sighed as she squinted, mana swirling within her irises. A fiery circle appeared in her sky-blue eyes and the whole world she saw turned into an assembly of crimson lines. 'Lines of Death', her ancestors had named it.

This was the very reason for house Pendragon's dishonorable retreat from England. At that time, it was said her ancestors had no knowledge of their mystic eyes, and many have died trying to harness this terrifying power.

**_The mystic eyes of Death perception_**, the power that opens up a circuit in the eyes to 'perceive death'( the conceptual 'Death of an Existence') as visual signals in the form of 'lines'. If cut against the 'lines', it will result in immediate death.

They show the death of things, the weak points where everything is most easily broken and the imperfection in everything that will eventually break down one day.

Rather than "seeing," it is more like they were "observing" everything at a higher level. "Death" is invisible to normal people, only accessed through perceiving the natural flaws with an overly strong spiritual sight.

This was the power that plagued house Pendragon shortly after the fall of King Uther. This was also the reason that they left two young children of their family behind; Arthur Pendragon and Morgan.

These two were the only ones who weren't afflicted by this horrid mutation. The family thought it to be too dangerous for them to stay in England, thus, they left the country with the two behind.

Over the centuries, the Pendragons has become quite acquainted with the blade arts of ancient China and the prominent katana skills of medieval Japan. The Pendragons developed a sword art best suited to their mystic eyes, which made them unstoppable in battle.

Artoria Pendragon herself was very skilled in the way of the katana, mixed with Chinese martial techniques. She personally preferred mana bursts for acceleration, but always ended up winding herself up at the worst moments.

She sighed once more, fiddling the heart-shaped ruby absentmindedly between her fingers. Here she is now, the only heir to house Pendragon. Artoria Pendragon, the last of her kind.

The ruby was sent from **_Zelretch _**of the Clocktower, along with a top-secret mission from the headmaster herself. The Clocktower was one of the main sources of income and patron of the 'runaway' Pendragon family. In other words, not a client she could turn down.

Artoria was already more than enough _stressed_ because of the mission, but Zelretch just had to jam in his ugly head. Zelretch, the grand magician. Zelretch, he who shot down the pale-blood moon. Zelretch, he who traversed the worlds.

A headache started to brew in her head as she thought about her mission. 'Win the Holy Grail for the Clocktower', the letter had said. There was no way she could actually decline, thus making matters worse. 'Orders are orders', she thought mournfully.

She rubbed her temples as she pondered harder on the reason why Zelretch sent her **_a ruby _**of all things. She was also desperate to find out why the holy grail had chosen **_her_** in the first place.

Artoria rubbed the back of her right hand in frail hope that the red mark could be scrubbed away. It didn't do anything. It seems that the stubborn marks just refused to leave her in peace.

She glared at the vivid marks, the cause of her splitting headaches. Three intertwined seals formed into a sword. The command seals of the holy grail.

The clock let forth a loud gong. The time was near. It was already midnight, only a few minutes before she should start her summoning. Artoria nervously bit her lip as she checked her catalyst for the hundredth time.

The shard of the divine katana 'Tsumukari Muramasa (**都牟刈村正****)**', check. The summoning circles, check. Intricate mana control, check.

Breathe in, breathe out. Artoria nodded to herself, a grim smile set on her face. She was ready.

* * *

Somewhere Far Away. Another plain of reality

* * *

Zelretch of the Kaleidoscope opened his weary eyes. It took a toll to extract certain objects from parallel worlds, even for an immortal wizard like him.

A low humming sound filled the empty void where he sat. "About time.", he muttered as he tapped his iron throne.

"Alaya."

The manifestation of humanity's will appeared in the dark space; a brilliant orb of blue surrounded by pulsing rings of pure light.

**"Zelretch."**, it stated.

**"Why did you pass the catalyst of Counter-force EMIYA to Artoria Pendragon of world No.0000004?"**

Zelretch grinned shamelessly. He quirked an eyebrow towards the great System of his planet with an exasperated shrug.

"Surely, you do know this holy grail war would turn out to be a **_colossal_** mess?"

**"It matters not. This world shall be cut off soon enough."**

Zelretch smirked. An innocent smile danced on his lips as he asked the question he was waiting for.

_"Then why did you even bother?"_

Alaya went silent. Zelretch saw his chance and continued.

"This world must affect the 'tree of worlds' in some way. I'm just making sure it survives."

**"Do you plan on converging the data of _EMIYA _with_ Sengo Muramasa_?"**

"It is absolutely possible if you consider how_ similar_ they are in certain ways. They might as well stemmed from the same bloodline."

**"…Very well. Proceed as you wish."**

Alaya dissipated into thin air, leaving Zelretch alone with his own thoughts.

"Alaya, old friend.", he chuckled ominously. "This shall be **_one hell _**of a war."

* * *

In the storage house of Pendragon manor.

* * *

_"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time."_

_"Let silver and steel be the essence. _

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. _

_Let my great master Uther Pendragon be the ancestor. _

_Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. _

_Close the four cardinal gates. _

_Cometh from the crown. _

_Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom."_

**_"– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. _**

**_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. _**

**_If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!"_**

**_"– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"_**

**_"– From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, O'Protector of Balance!"_**

Instinctively, Artoria raised a hand over her eyes at the blinding white light that pierced the darkness. Gales of unnatural wind blew wildly in the small storage, ripping the door off its hinges in its rage.

After a long minute of enduring the ferocious storm, silence returned. The winds settled, now nothing more but a light breeze. Artoria sat down, too stupefied at the sight before her.

There he stood, her servant of war. And what a magnificent sight it was for her to behold!

Red wavy hair that ruffled in the cool night air. A piercing gaze of hot iron that grasps one's soul. Hands that shall beat iron and craft legends. From beyond the hazy mist, a young man stepped into the pale moonlight.

He was a tall man, adorned in crimson samurai light-armor with skin-tight stygian leather on his upper body. Wrapped around his shoulders was an elegant kimono that billowed behind him in arcane energy.

The man cracked his neck, an amused smile tugging his lips as a fleeting gleam of recognition flickered past his warm eyes.

"Ah, I see. So _this_ is what became of this timeline. I never knew it was even remotely possible to attain **_synchronization _**with another.", the man whispered to himself.

"Huh?", Artoria couldn't help but ask. What did he mean by that?

The man laughed, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Never mind what I just said. Well, let's get started with this '**tradition'**, shall we?"

Before she could even ask what on earth he was talking about, his friendly smile disappeared. Artoria gulped.

The temperature seemed to rise from the burning heat he was radiating. Absolute seriousness took its place.

**"I ask of you. Are you my master?"**

* * *

**If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support! **

**PLEASE Fav'N'Follow! Feel free to Review or PM!**

**PS. 都牟刈村正(ツムカリムラマサ): Tsumukari Muramasa.**

**I'M A JAPANESE for heaven's sake! I know how it's spelled! Some historians may call it _Tsumugari_ because it's easier in Japanese pronunciation, but it's NOT FORMAL.**

**Thanks anyway.**

**Now, since I've gotten_ that_ out of my system...HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Knight in the Night**

* * *

Artoria sat there, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Urgh.", was her intelligent answer.

Her servant stifled a laugh. Her eyebrows ticked. 'That guy!', she thought furiously. 'He's making fun of me!'

"Yes, I am your master, so STOP MAKING FUN of me!", she shouted with an indignant pout.

Her servant only doubled up in fits of laughter. Artoria seriously considered using a command seal just to shut him up. As if sensing her ominous aura, her servant held up his hands in placation.

"Sorry, little girl. Just surprised at how adorable you are."

"Ado-, Wha wa wa wa wa whaaaaaaaaaaat!?",

Artoria flushed bright red. She swore steam must be flooding out of her eardrums. This guy was just unbelievable!

"I heeded your call as servant of class Saber. As for my identity…I believe you already know."

'_At least part of it._', he deviously thought. The fuming Artoria perked up, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes. YES! Of course, I know who you are! You are Seng-"

The servant leaned over and put a finger on her lips. Artoria flushed red once more.

"Hush. The wall has ears, dear master of mine. Just call me…"

He crossed his arms, feet tapping against the concrete as he thought.

"…Yes, just call me 'Shiro'. Ha! That would do."

Artoria blinked in confusion. Her eyes lit up once more as an idea popped up in her mind.

"Shiro? May I ask why? Is it some hidden identity!?"

Shiro laughed, his deep, rich sound reverberating in the small storage house.

"Something like that. Let's just say…it's the name of my '_roommate_'!"

Shiro burst out into fits of laughter as if this was some hilarious _'inside'_ joke. 'Am I right, young lad?', he questioned his mental landscape.

After a few moments, a tired voice answered him. 'Leave me alone. Give me some sleep and be done with this war.'

Shiro grinned mischievously.

'Aww, getting shy in front of your girlfriend? Eh, shiro-kun?', he teased.

'Shut up, old man. Besides, she's NOT my girlfriend. In case you haven't noticed, I have other things to attend to such as my noble phantasm _mutating _into something completely different.'

'Come on, it's not my fault! Besides, **_forging blades_** into **_something better_** is **_way _**more fun than **_spamming cheap copies_**!"

'…Tsk. Sorry to disappoint you. That golden bastard did call me a **_faker_** for obvious reasons.'

'…You sure you don't want to switch?'

'Stop offering me that position like you're pitying me!'

'…Shame. Oh, can you lend me those prized **_copies_** of Kansho and Bakuya of yours?'

'Only if you stop making fun of me at every chance you get.'

'Fine, fine! Spoilsport. …Oh yes, please keep in mind that the way you spam swords **_heavily _insults _most_ **blacksmiths.'

'…Is that the reason you're making fun of me?'

'Not at all! You are just so fun to pick at!'

'….'

'Come on, don't ruin the fun of old guys! We love to tease young ones!'

'…Here are your copies. Begone, old goat.'

Shiro felt his mental connection click shut. The Emiya boy was always so easy to muddle with. He reminded him of his grandson. It seemed so long ago….

"Saber? What happened?", Artoria asked worriedly.

Shiro dismissed her concern with a lazy wave.

"Nothing. Just making sure of my capabilities, skills, servant stuff."

"Oh.", she said with a relieved nod. "Your stats are pretty low for a saber, but you do have some unique skills, **_as expected from the greatest blacksmith!_**"

Artoria puffed her chest as she proudly declared the last part of her sentence. Shiro rolled his eyes. He flicked her forehead with his index finger.

"Hey! What was that for!?", she protested.

"Never overestimate your sword before you use it, young master of mine.", he warned.

Artoria nodded bashfully, her ears burning with embarrassment at being told off like a little child. Shiro patted her head affectionately.

"Now, what shall we do, master? Chill out in our territory, or-"

With a flick of his hand, Shiro threw a plane katana into the empty space before him.

"-have a nice chat with some **_Assassins_**?"

* * *

He was an 'irregular'. Under normal circumstances, he would've**_ never _**be called on stage. Someone else, yes. Not him. Anyone but him.

He was the archangel of death. He was the very first of the assassins. He was the blade that transcends humanity, a blade that severs all immorality and immortality.

His master, a man of the church, had severely disappointed him. A poor man he was, without conviction, without direction in life. His only bliss was to plunder in the misfortune of others, relishing in their pain.

He had severed his ties with his master and warned him NOT to try anything with his new master. Yes, his daughter. Caren Hortensia. A girl who had similar problems with her father, but had a strong belief in saving people.

Not completely satisfactory, but she will do. He had worse disciples than her. Now that he attained a somewhat decent master, he decided to spy on the other candidates to make sure they were worthy.

And what a master he found! The eyes of death perception, one of the most lethal mystic eyes in the arcane world. What he **_did not_** expect, was that her servant managed to find him in the shadows. **_Him,_** **the assassin**.

The old man twiddled the plane katana blade between his fingers in deep interest. A Saber. A Japanese Saber. Someone with great sense? No, not even the other Hassans had the slightest clue when he kept himself hidden. Hmm…something other to do with biological perception, perhaps?

"Hey, let's talk this out like the **_old men from the mountains _**we are, right?"

…This man. He was sure of it. He somehow **_knew_** his identity. Of course, he also knew that his name was famous. However, pinpointing him from the other Hassans was an entirely different tale. **_The old man of the mountains._**

The first Hassan stepped forward. Ghastly shadows incessantly curled around his massive armored body with every silent step. On his face, he wore a skull mask with orbs of ghostly pale-blue flames withering in its hollow eyes.

A giant spiked shield in one hand, and a great bastard sword with Hellfire licking its edges in another, he looked nothing more alike to a demon knight straight from the depths of hell.

Shiro, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. No, his face looked ecstatic as he hungrily fixed his gaze onto the Hassan's bastard sword, as if the sword itself was a slab of savory meat.

Hassan inspected him closely and noticed how Shiro's eyes seem to glow in the color of molten iron when he drooled over his weapon. He now had a vague idea of how Shiro pinpointed him despite his extraordinary presence-concealment.

Artoria facepalmed at Shiro's queer attitude. There's an enemy servant right before his eyes and he still had the guts to fawn over some huge sword! Not to mention that this Assassin is **_really _**spooking her out!

**"You are a blacksmith. A man who learned sword arts to forge."**

Artoria swore that she nearly jumped out of her skin. So **_this_** is what Assassins sound like. **_CREEPY!_**

Shiro raised his head, an enormous grin split from ear to ear.

"I knew a man of caliber alike you would find out! Oh, thanks for your gift! It's not everyday I get to see up close the personal weapon of **_the _**Hassan."

**"….."**

To Artoria's surprise, the Hassan inclined his head in acknowledgment. …Wait, did her servant just say, '**_the_** Hassan'? Like, in the old man of the mountains!? The legendary Hassan!?

Artoria whimpered. She **_SO _**wanted to quit. **_NOW._**

**"A man that lives in the blade is no different than I."**

"An honor indeed. I would've never dreamed that the Hassan of all people would approve my skills."

The two kept talking in an even tone, with not a speck of ill-feeling between. Alas, the neutral zone was short-lived as the somewhat friendly chat took a deep dive with Shiro's words.

"Now that we are acquainted with one another, **_shall we begin?_**"

**"Invitation accepted."**

A taut silence. A clock ticked. Blades struck.

White and black blades formed in Shiro's hands, only for them to transform into something entirely different. Two katana blades, half-black, half-white.

They danced through the air with acute precision, slicing parts where it's least guarded. The katanas seemed to fly on their own will, twirling and spinning around in his hands to counter-stab at impossible angles.

On contrary to Artoria's beliefs, the Assassin matched Shiro's explosive speed head-on with his heavy sword. The assassin blocked the most dangerous strikes and retaliated tenfold with thundering strikes of his own that split the earth in half.

Shiro leaped back and onto the roads outside, his right arm heaved back, muscles bulging. He then threw the katana to buy time, both hands now wrapped around his left blade.

The Assassin easily parried the katana which flew off into the distance and landed a heavy stomp on Shiro's overextended slash. The frail katana broke in half as it dissipated into molts of light, leaving a vulnerable Shiro behind.

Artoria opened her mouth to use a command seal, but stopped when she noticed Shiro's calm eyes staring back.

The faint whistle was all that gave it away. The Hassan deflected the katana from behind with his sword-hilt and simultaneously roundhouse-kicked Shiro.

Shiro ducked as the Hassan's mighty leg blasted passed his ear by inches, teeth grinding as he spun mid-air. He used the momentum to counter with a low whirlwind-slash from his newly forged katana；its blade reinforced with blue veins of arcane energy.

The Hassan obviously expected that, since he melted away into blackish smoke, leaving Shiro's katana to cleave the air. What he did **_not_** expect, was Shiro's following attack.

Shiro knew from the presence of Hassan's blade that he would chop his neck off from behind. He also knew that he wouldn't have enough time to parry it. By normal sword arts, that is.

Once upon a time, there was said to be a man who trained katana arts day and night. He trained every minute, every second. The blade was ridiculously long and fragile, making it almost impossible to wield.

Nonetheless, the man prevailed. Through day and night, rain and storms he trained. Everyone thought him to be nothing more than a mad farmer, but still, he trained.

One day, he sought to kill a swallow with his long, long katana. Alas, the swallows were fickle creatures as they weaved and ducked, or flew right out of reach.

However, he kept trying. Again and again and again. Then, before he knew it, his skill ascended from the physical plane. One slash for the earth, one slash for the heavens, and one slash to cleave them all.

A sword technique that rivals Noble Phantasms, attained only with human techniques. For this technique, is not the work of mortal men. An ultimate move, one that delivers a cut which consists of three slashes that overlap in the **absolute same passage of time**. A sword art that transcends dimensions.

**_The multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon._**

Lo and behold, the story about the lack of compromise, a mortal man who reached the blessings of the sword just for such a meager reason.

This is no more a sword that kills fleeting swallows, but a mystic blade that reached the gods. A mortal blade that achieved the divine by pure technique.

The katana glowed in Shiro's hands as it enlarged itself, growing longer, longer, and longer. His breath came out in a hiss of hot steam as ethereal magical circuits flared to life.

His body was no longer that of a blacksmith, but a sword of swallows.

**_"_****_燕返し_****_(Tsubame Gaeshi)."_**

The name came out in a faint whisper.

Three became one. The reincarnation of an untold legend.

In that moment, that instant, Shiro knew that his blade has reached the Lord of Death.

* * *

**Phew. Why is gramps here? What is wrong with this Holy Grail?**

**Something to do with little Angra Mainyu? Perhaps, perhaps not.**

**Review if you have questions! X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! Short, yes. A slice of life, if you're wondering why.**

_**Please Fav'N'Follow if you're reading this chapter. **_

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The First Day **

* * *

Three phantom katanas aligned in the void, a beautiful slice of three.

The surreal katanas sang a harmony of blades as it carved through the very space, cleaving into the dark void of death.

Hassan grunted in exertion as he narrowly slipped through the approaching dimensional gaps in a maelstrom of dark shadows, his shield cautiously held high in front of his body.

The mystic blades screeched against the surface of the shield as they scraped past, disappearing once more to reveal one cracked katana.

"Ha. As expected. Even this technique was not enough to put a scratch on your flesh."

Shiro looked down at his cracked 物干し竿 (Monohoshi-zao: washing pole) in dismay. The prized katana of nonother,**_ the_** Sasaki Kojiro. He has yet to reach its full potential, he just knew it!

'Quit your brooding, old man. The Assassin seems to have something to say.', Emiya warned him in his mind.

'I knew you would watch my back! A sweet boy you are, eh?'

'….'

Hassan, as Emiya has predicted, walked out of the shadows in his usual effortless stride, sliding across the ground soundlessly like a stalking demon.

**_"Impressive."_**, he stated.

"A real honor, but still not impressive enough, for my blade didn't make you bleed."

Hassan raised his right sword arm in silence. A thin line of red appeared on his upper limb. The red dripped down and spattered against the concrete road. The red sizzled with arcane power as it dissolved, leaving a patch of black behind.

Shiro widened his eyes. His mouth morphed into a wide grin.

"I **_did _**manage to make you bleed! Wow!"

The first Hassan curtly nodded, his horns on his skull mask bobbing up and down.

**_"Indeed."_**, he shortly replied.** "It has been a long time since I've bled."**

Shiro laughed as he tapped Monohoshi-zao against his shoulder.

"Not surprised. It'll take **_hell_** to hurt the first Hassan."

The lord of death didn't answer Shiro's banter. Instead, he stared at Shiro in newfound interest.

"Well, I think it's enough for one night. Your master didn't bother to order anything serious, right?"

**"Affirmative."**

"Goodbye then. My little girl needs some sleep."

Shiro waved. Hassan nodded once more, before dissolving into a puddle of darkness.

'Geez, Hassan and his skills. He could've killed us whenever he wanted.', Shiro said to himself.

'Good thing you were smart enough not to offend him.', Emiya grumbled. 'You had me sweating when you offered him a blade-to-blade confrontation.'

Shiro shrugged.

'It's one of the fastest ways for warriors to attain trust and understand one another.'

'I thought you had pride in being a blacksmith.', Emiya snickered.

Shiro crossed his arms.

'Of course I do! I just happen to be a warrior in order to forge the katana! What better way to improve a weapon than to become the wielder yourself?'

Shiro felt Emiya shake his head with an exaggerated shrug.

'You're insane. You must realize that. I suggest you commit hara-kiri (腹切り：suicide by gutting yourself), or go split your skull in half to see what's wrong with your head.'

'You know, it's actually a compliment, coming from a cynical lad like you. Riiiiiiiight, mister '**_Hero of Justice_**'?'

'…You old-'

Their internal banter was interrupted by an upset Artoria. She cutely pouted and glared at him with an indignant huff.

"What?", Shiro asked.

"Why?", she asked back.

"Why what?', Shiro tossed back.

Artoria growled as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Why did you pick up a fight with the first Hassan if you could've just persuaded him to leave!?", she shouted.

Shiro gave her an incredulous look.

"You sure you know the rules of the Holy Grail War?"

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you!?"

"Ok, ok. I have a reason."

Artoria placed her hands on her hips.

"Explain."

Shiro winked mischievously.

**_"SE~CRET!"_**

Artoria raised her right hand which held the command seals.

"I hereby command by the-"

"JOKING! I'm just joking!"

Artoria raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting."

Shiro patted Artoria's head. Artoria shot him a murderous look.

"Good girl. Always listen to uncle Shiro, ok?"

"I hereby command-"

"The reason was that I knew the first Hassan didn't have any interest in the Holy Grail."

"…Continue."

Shiro explained his reasons in more detail than he did with Emiya, emphasizing that the fight was essential; a sort of trial that he must pass.

Artoria still looked a little skeptic, but at least she's not threatening to use command seals on him. That's something.

Shiro tried to pet Artoria again, but quickly decided against it when she sent him scathing gazes that promised a slow death.

'Geez, woman.'

The night left and morning came.

The sun shone its blazing light through Artoria's window. Her clock began to ring as she lazily stirred within her pillows.

'Why does it have to be Monday.', she grumpily thought.

A fragrant smell reached her nostrils. Mmm…Miso soup, hot rice, fried fish with garlic pepper, half-boiled eggs mixed with avocado, fresh seaweed salad…**OH. MY. GOD.** **_A FEAST._**

Artoria jumped from her bed and rolled across the floor to her door. She slammed the door open with one well-placed karate kick and somersaulted into the dining room below.

This whole fluid movement took only three seconds.

Shiro looked up to find a very hungry Artoria waiting at the table, still dressed in her nightgown.

'Hey, Emiya. You were right about one thing.'

'I know, right? She has an unbelievable appetite.'

'Well, at least I made enough. Surely she couldn't finish this amount-'

Shiro gapped at Artoria as she literally sucked in his cooking like a miniature black hole.

'WHAT IN THE-'

'I told you.', Emiya said in his smug voice. '**_That's hell you're walking into._**'

After seeing a terrifying aspect of his young master, Shiro ushered her to school. He couldn't dematerialize, so he gave Artoria a mini katana as an accessory.

The accessory acted as a scanner and radar of sorts, so he could pick up hostile movements of servants in the vicinity.

He stayed nearby Artoria's school just in case, in fear that some irregularities might occur.

'Speaking of irregularities, the first Hassan shouldn't be summoned in the Holy Grail war. What do you think,**_ Emiya of the counter force_**?'

Emiya snorted at his nickname.

'To rephrase, it's more like he **_couldn't _**be summoned. So, yes, I'm afraid this Holy Grail's system is **_corrupted_** in more ways than one.'

'What do you suggest?'

'Asking help from this 'cynical lad'?'

Shiro rolled his eyes.

'You are the professional.'

Emiya chuckled in agreement.

'Fair enough. …Well, to be honest, I don't have the slightest idea about what's going on.'

'Oi.'

'That being said, we must first find the reason for this whole farce.'

'Yeah, obviously.'

'I suggest that we should try the direct approach.'

'Like in, search and destroy the grail?'

'NO! Do **_NOT_** destroy the grail until we make sure it's stable. Destroying the grail in its unstable state might easily warrant **_disaster_**.'

'…Ah, I see. Old nightmares, aye?'

'It sucks to have your whole memory scanned by a crazy blacksmith.'

'Hey, I thought we were buddies! Brother in arms, both who specialize in the way of swords…'

'…Hmph.'

'I'm gonna switch with you while Artoria is around…'

'NO. Please don't. I already have enough headaches.'

'Aww. You are so sweet sometimes.'

'Shut up, old geezer.'

'Same to you, cynical lad.'

'…Ha.'

Emiya went back to his brooding and Shiro's mental connection clicked shut. He looked up at the sky. Still noon.

Shiro yawned. It turns out to be a peaceful day after all.

* * *

Nearby. In a coffee shop.

* * *

"Is that the Saber you speak so highly of?", a young yet feminine voice softly whispered.

**'Yes.'**

"Hmm…he looks handsome. I wonder who he is?"

**'I do not know.'**

The girl raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Even after directly confronting him, you do not have the slightest clue?"

**'He is a blacksmith of the highest profession. He can forge katanas. I suspect he can also modify other types of blades into katanas of his own kind.'**

The girl widened her golden eyes in shock.

"My, it's the first time you spoke in long sentences! You must have taken a real liking to him!"

**'…'**

The girl didn't seem to mind as the deep voice went silent. Her feet tapped against the polished marble floor. She sipped her cappuccino in blissful silence, a serene smile etched on her face.

After her long break, she stood up from her seat. Her silvery hair sparkled in the sunlight as she turned her head towards the window.

Caren Hortensia giggled.

"I will look forward to meeting you at school,_** Master of Saber**_."

* * *

**Aaaaand, wrap!**

**Oh yes, a slice of life, comedy, action, tragedy...they all blend pretty well, wouldn't you agree?**

**Feel free to review!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lengthy chapter with all the summonings! **

_**Please FAV'N'FOLLOW if you're reading this! It helps a lot!**_

**Feel free to review or PM.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter4 Turmoil**

* * *

Artoria Pendragon fiddled her pen between her fingers; 3 consecutive pen flips. She was getting better at this.

The teenage magus blinked. 'What I am doing?', she asked herself. Artoria Pendragon, the elite of the Clocktower, daydreaming on the first day of her mission.

She sighed. Last night was a terrifying experience, even for a rather powerful being like her. The feeling of dread which permeated the air **_the minute _**that Assassin showed his presence was frankly, **_unbearable_**.

An ill omen, an embodiment of death itself. The reaper who haunts in the night. The king of living shadows.

Artoria hugged herself. Her hand instinctively passed over her new bracelet which had an accessory trussed within. The mini katana dangled before her eyes; its hilt connected to her bracelet with a silver chain.

'Shiro.', she thought warmly. '_Sengo Muramasa_.'

Artoria felt bubbly inside when she remembered their morning conversation. It felt so like home, like **_family_**.

She felt her jaw tighten. Her fingers curled into fists. The sharp pang of pain in her heart was more than enough to remind her of her current situation.

Artoria Pendragon, heir of the Pendragon family, the**_ last_** of her name. She was alone. They left her in an empty home, with faint echoes of the past.

Artoria bit her lip.

**_Alone_**.

"Hey, what happened? Why do you look so gloomy?"

Artoria jolted in surprise. Shiro stood by her side with a slightly concerned look on his usually laid-back expression.

She didn't even notice that she had been walking home on autopilot, too caught up in her memories of her childhood.

A warm hand was firmly cast on her shoulder as another was wrapped around her back. Shiro pulled Artoria in for a strong hug, ignoring how she panicked like a startled cat.

"It's ok, young one. I'm here now. You're not alone."

Artoria stopped struggling at his words. A lump formed in her throat. She felt how Shiro's rough hands gently caressed her back, how his fingers softly combed through her hair.

How long had it been since anyone treated her as a child? How long had it been since anyone hugged her like this?

Shiro kept his silence as Artoria buried her head in the crook of his neck, drops of warm liquid drenching his shoulder.

"We better go home. It's raining."

* * *

Shiro carried Artoria on his back with her arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

He leaped from building to building in insane speeds, eager to reach their territory before the sun sets. After all, the war begins **_tonight_**.

As servant of the sword, he could feel the vague presence of the other six in the city; six beings of legends, waiting for night to fall.

Shiro knew he was an irregular, an abomination of the counter force, a mistaken product of Alaya. Two separate counterforces in one single body, two individuals forged into one.

He also knew that the other servants were likely to be somewhat…**_unique,_** at the very least. With the system corrupted, heaven knows what clusterfuck this war could turn out to be!

Shiro squinted at the dying sun. Hm…five in the afternoon. About another five hours until night completely falls.

He huffed as he picked up his pace. They will need every single second to make sure that they're absolutely prepared.

* * *

"Do you guarantee your success?", a low voice spoke in the darkness.

An Asian man dressed in a black suit nodded his head. He was lean, athletic, and deadly. His coal-like eyes showed no emotion as he stared back at the half-transparent man hovering before him.

"I have summoned the**_ King of Knights_** as planned. The info on the other masters also appears to be valid. I shall proceed."

The ghostly man scoffed.

"I have heard that he was summoned as an extra class, **_Ruler_**. A Ruler who **_does not_** have **_any kind of authority_**, that is.

There was no questioning from the sheer amount of ridicule dripping in his voice, that he was mocking the Asian.

The Asian man, however, did not rise to the man's taunt.

"You may have my word as a master that servant Ruler **_is NOT_** weakened in the slightest way."

The man fell silent as if taken aback by the man's conviction. His holographic image blurred before he dissipated with his last words, filled with scorn and distaste.

"Very well. Do your best, **_magus killer_**."

The Asian man stared into the darkness, unmoving. His mouth was set into a thin line, his fist quivering in fury.

**_"Illya."_**, he whispered.

* * *

In a dimly lit manor, a man knelt before his Servant. They were not equals as Servants and Masters should be. No, they were far apart from that.

"Tokiomi. The war begins.", the Servant spoke.

"Yes, my king.", his Master dutifully answered, head bowed low.

The servant was a man of gold. His golden hair was wiped back by the evening breeze, his crimson slit-pupils glowing with immense divinity in the night.

Golden armor completed with a red sash-like girdle covered his lower body, while his masculine torso was naked for the whole world to see.

Crimson tattoos of the ancient gods decorated his skin, the muscles underneath, perfectly toned and sculpted in the most balanced way possible.

With his refined air and inhumanly elegant features, people would be obliged to bow before he uttered a single word.

Servant Archer, **_King of Heroes_**, the highest above all. The trump card of Tohsaka Tokiomi, head of the Tohsaka family.

The servant was supposed to be an egomaniac, a self-centered epitome of selfishness. Yes, he was **_supposed_** to be like that.

Tokiomi mentally prepared himself for _weeks_ before he dared to summon him, going so far as to memorize his entire legend by heart.

However, despite his worries, the king seemed to be surprisingly content with his current situation. He wasn't even bothered, neither annoyed when Tokiomi humbly _begged_ him to demonstrate his power at the harbors tonight.

After Assassin refused to collaborate with his disciple Kirei, Tokiomi thought long and hard on what to do.

He could've asked Kirei to persuade his daughter, but the Assassin made it **_very _**clear that he would oppose them should they try to influence his current master.

Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort, he painstakingly sought to show his servant's superiority in battle against another servant on the very first night.

Tokiomi didn't want to gloat or boast about his servant's ability, of course. He may be proud, but he was anything but reckless.

His main objective was to warn the other masters not to try direct attempts at finding him. With Assassin gone from his leash, he needed to buy time. He needed time to forge a new strategy.

Tokiomi warily glanced up at his humming servant. Archer was so cooperative, it worried him.

The arrogant King of Heroes chuckled at his Master's pointless worries. Couldn't this mediocre man taste the disturbance in the air? This sweet beckoning of opponents who are **_worthy of his attention_?**

Gilgamesh's fingers tapped impatiently against his magnificent throne. A carnivorous smile reached his face as he finished his cup of wine.

**_The time is nigh for legends to die._**

* * *

Inside a spacious storage house, there waited two people.

One was a tall European man, dressed in a regal navy-blue coat. The other was a red-haired lady dressed in a white evening dress with black trousers, one that made her look surprisingly noble.

They sat in silence, waiting for their servant's return. The man raised his head.

"Ah, about time you reported, **_Lancer_**.", the man remarked.

"Apologies for being late.", a calm voice answered.

The servant bowed slightly in respect for his summoner. His golden earrings hidden by his white hair glittered in the pale moonlight.

The servant was thin and very tall, his skin pale. He was adorned in black skin-tight clothing that was partially covered in gorgeous golden armor, completed with a cape of red fluffy fur which reminded one of the **_blazing sun._**

"Report.", the man, Kayneth El-Melloi ordered.

"There is a high possibility that several servants might join us tonight. They may have already taken on my 'invitation'."

Kayneth nodded in approval.

"Very well. Prepare yourself. It is time for war. _It is time for the strongest to strive!_"

Lancer nodded. He disappeared in a pillar of scorching flames that lit the darkness, leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Kayneth, was it really necessary for us to make the first move?", the woman anxiously asked.

Kayneth chuckled. He took his fiancé's hand in his own and answered her worries in a confident tone.

"Worry not, Sola-Ui. It was only a matter of time before the other masters took the initiative. Besides, it is **_extremely unlikely_** for our servant to be hurt, much yet _lose_ against some**_ second-rate _**servant."

Sola-Ui Nuaba-Re Sophia-Ri crossed her arms under her well-sized assets.

"I suppose you're right. It is unlikely for the **_son of Surya_** to **_not_** get the upper hand."

Kayneth rubbed his hands together. This night would be a memorable night indeed.

* * *

Somewhere underground, where the steady drip-drop of water could be heard, a child whimpered.

The dampness was so suffocating, it choked the boy. He struggled to breathe, his heart beating so fast that he thought he might faint.

The place was dark, wet, and very musty. The rotten scent of iron plagued the child's nostrils as he fought his urge to vomit.

Around his mouth was a gag, his hands and feet tied by a hard rope. The child wriggled in a desperate attempt to get away, but to no avail.

A bone-white hand reached down and grabbed the child by his collar, nearly choking the poor soul as **_it_** dragged him across the slimy floor like a sack of potatoes.

The boy trembled in uncontrollable terror as he was placed atop a wooden platform.

There was a snap of fingers and blinding lights lit up with a hollow glare. The illumination was so sudden, it hurt the boy's eyes that had grown accustomed to the darkness.

"Rise and shine! **_Ritsuka_**, we've reached heaven!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNGHH! NNNNNGGGHH?!"

"Now, now! No need to get overexcited, eh?"

The man, now illuminated, was very beautiful in a morbid way, as one finds skulls or knives beautiful.

His blond hair shone as he gave the boy a dazzling smile. Canine fangs glinted behind his crimson-colored lips as he gently stroked the boy on top of the makeshift platform.

He traced his tongue over a silver knife he had whipped out of his waist pocket.

"I'm sure you are very curious about who I am, or what I'm about to do to you."

He giggled madly as he tilted his head, pointing the drooling knife right at the boy's nose.

"Sadly, you are not going to be part of my masterpiece.", the man sighed as he spread his arms wide.

The boy's eyes dilated as he noticed his surroundings for the first time. A muffled scream burst through the velvet cloth that gagged him as he started to shake violently in shock.

"Ahh, yes! You really seem to love them so much! It is truly a pity you could not take place in these grand pieces of art."

Humans, mutated and twisted, carved and broken, severed and crushed- all alive.

Their faces, contorted in endless pain, grief, sorrow, rage, insanity-every single kind of negative emotion in existence.

There were people merged into living instruments such as harps, cellos, and pianos.

Hell, there was even a young girl carved into a violin!

"Why are the lovely souls still alive, you might ask. Well, a few doses of **_vampire blood_** do wonders!"

The man lovingly caressed Shirou's cheek with his index finger, drawing a single bead of blood with his claw-like nails.

"Mmm! Très Bien!", he purred with a lick. "Puuuurfect for my sacrifice!"

The maniac's eyes gazed into his with a spark of religious zeal.

"**_REJOICE CHILD!_** For you shall be the **sacrifice **for the devil! _As will these people serve as appetizers!"_

The man giggled wildly, a crooked grin on his diabolic face.

"After all, it'll take**_ a lot _**of fresh mana to summon a **_sane_** **_Berserker,_** a manifestation of **_carnage_** who is**_ not _**in the clutches of madness! HAHAHA!"

Spittle flew from his mouth as he reached to the heavens above, a maniac glaze in his round eyes.

**"I, DEAD APOSTLE SCORPION, BARON OF VAMPIRES, SHALL GRANT YOU THIS HONOR TO BE MY ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!"**

"Ah! You can call me Uryu Ryunosuke, by the way. Japanese names are much easier to get by, wouldn't you agree?"

"HIHIHI, HAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Someone, help me!', the helpless boy pleaded in his mind. **'I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!'**

**_'SAVE ME!'_**

Ritsuka called. Ritsuka begged. Ritsuka wanted to be saved. Ritsuka wanted to live, more than anything else.

Somewhere deep in the void, something stirred. Someone heeded the powerless boy's pitiful calls. The calls of a boy who had no control over magic, a boy of no name.

An invincible hero, once controlled by madness, now freed from his shackles. He had triumphed over impossible trials, time and time again. He had beat the twelve labors and overcome the limits of humanity.

If it means to save an innocent, helpless child he had once mindlessly slaughtered-

**_-He shall overwrite his legends in death._**

An earth-shaking roar tore through the darkness. An incomprehensible force of unfathomable power **_obliterated _**the mad apostle where he stood, **_vaporizing _**the immortal vampire without a single trace.

Ritsuka looked up at the massive figure in awe. So surprised he was, it wasn't until the giant man cradled the released boy in his arms that he realized he could speak.

"Who-who are you?", Ritsuka timidly asked.

The giant patted Ritsuka's head with one finger in utmost care, a small smile on top of his valiant features.

"I am your Servant who heeded your call, and I hereby swear that I shall protect you from whatever harm that may befall you."

"…? Uh, what is your name."

Hercules grinned. His teeth gleamed in the light like white boulders.

"…Call me **_Berserker_**."

* * *

In an underground cellar, a man writhed in agonizing pain. He squirmed on the ground like a mutated worm, his body half-rotten.

'For Sakura! **_At last_**, I killed that **_old monster_** by **_consuming_** him…! I shall not, will not, die now!'

Kaliya Matou bit so hard his teeth fractured, blackish blood gushing out of its decaying sockets.

The summoning circle shone in a brilliant light. Kaliya gripped the **_stolen_** catalyst tightly in his hand, the **_mummified remains of a pharaoh's beloved_**.

He prepared himself. Two of the command seals simultaneously disappeared as he uttered an incantation under his breath. Even so, the**_ immense rage_** that hit him was like the wrath of the heavens itself.

A towering**_ inferno of volcanic fury_**, anger that could **_incinerate_** a mortal in the blink of an eye.

**"You _dare_ sully the remains of _Nefertari_ with your tainted hands _AND_ have the gall to _force_ me to_ listen _before I execute you,_ lowly scoundrel_?"**

The voice was the harbinger of judgment, the sentence of God himself.

Kaliya coughed up another mouthful of tarnished blood before he spoke. He didn't have any time left. He must be quick.

"Hear me,**_ King of Kings, O' mighty reincarnation of Ra_**! I hereby offer you my soul in the afterlife, my life, my everything! In exchange, I hereby ask you by the power of the last command seal-"

Another wave of pulsing rage assaulted him, but he spoke on,

"-To **SAVE A TORTURED, MUTILATED YOUNG GIRL WHO HAD BEEN TAINTED AND CURSED BY EVIL, AND ACCEPT HER AS YOUR MASTER!**"

The brown-skinned man stared into Kaliya's murky eyes that wept tears of blood. Burning gold found his black orbs of gaping despair. It shone through every shadow; evaluating his truth, his reason, his beliefs, his very soul.

A long yet short time passed.

The man closed his eyes and leaned back on his golden throne.

**"Your sins shall not be forgiven by just your _meager_ soul. As punishment-"**

The man tossed something. Kaliya's heart sunk in despair. All was for naught…

The torturous punishment he had expected, did not come.

Kaliya's eyes widened in disbelief. He gaped at the scarab jewel that landed on his chest. It rapidly restored his vitality and purged his curses, even if only momentarily.

**"As your punishment, I order you to live and achieve her salvation by your own hands. When done, your soul shall be worthy."**

Kaliya's mouth quivered. Tears-happy tears this time, poured from his eyes. He started to bawl, grinding his forehead against the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!", he sobbed.

Ozymandias sighed.

**"The pact is sealed. I, servant of class Rider, have heeded your call."**

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

A boy was frantically banging his thigh against a wooden bed.

"What the-why in the hell-**STOP**, Ah, **THIS**, Ah, **DREAM**, AHH!"

A flowery man dressed in white robes stood beside the boy. The man seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Aha! Humans are**_ SO interesting!_** Servant **Caster**, at your service!"

* * *

**Saber: Sengo Muramasa (Emiya Shiro)**

**Archer: Gilgamesh**

**Lancer: Karna**

**Rider: Ozymandias**

**Caster: Merlin**

**Assassin: Hassan the first**

**Berserker: Hercules**

**Ruler: Arthur Pendragon**

* * *

**WOW! Irregular, I know! I can read the lore of Kinoko(Type-Moon) in Japanese, so I know what I'm doing.**

**Review if you have personal questions!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. Just so people don't get confused:**

**I mean 'Shiro' in a more psychological sense. Characteristics, ideals, etc. Emiya chose to 'stay inside' and leave the driver seat to Muramasa, not that it means he's in charge.**

**BTW, this Emiya is a _chill_ Emiya. After UBW, obviously.**

_**2\. Fate facts some don't know:**_

**I find it funny how some think that Sengo Muramasa is the 'second' weakest. He is the _weakest_, even combined with Emiya!**

**(The only reason Shiro 'defeated' Gilgamesh in UBW was because he got _really_ lucky. Gil didn't want to admit a _faker_ was his worthy opponent, so he hesitated when pulling out Ea. Go check!)**

**Some thought Arthur Pendragon is the weakest. Please, the Excalibur has_ thirteen _seals until it could unleash its full power, a power that even destroyed Sefar (Giant Alien, the true form of Altera) who _massacred_ the gods!**

**The Artoria Pendragon we know in the Fate franchise is a _weaker _version of Arthur Pendragon (Fate/Prototype). Well, he is tamer in FGO since he couldn't unleash his full power, but that's beyond the point.**

**Nonetheless, I do think that Emiya and Muramasa is a terrifying combination. Great swordsmith armed with the knowledge of legendary weapons? Scanning the history of blades and replicating it with one's flesh as sword arts?**

**Ha! Weakest he may be…things might turn out more interesting than they seem…**

**_Thanks for your support and reviews!_**

**_Please FAV'N'FOLLOW if you're reading this chapter!_**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Havoc Harbor**

* * *

Artoria bit her lip as she nervously fidgeted in her seat overlooking the harbor.

She was currently inside a tall tower with a pair of binoculars, an H&K USP Compact 9mm handgun and a Desert Eagle (Magnum) propped beside her laptop.

Those who wield the Mystic eyes of death perception did not always fight with blades. Entering the modern era, the Pendragon family developed a method to shoot through the '_Dots of Death_', much alike to cutting across the 'Lines'.

The 'Dots' are like the most fragile holes in every kind of substance, be it hard or soft, flexible or inflexible. When shot through these holes with absolute accuracy and the precise amount of mana infused in the bullets, the target shall _crumble_.

However, it meant that it couldn't be achieved through random shots, so the Pendragons only used handguns. Some tried to use sniper rifles, but the chance of success was so low, they eventually gave up.

Artoria glared through her binoculars with an adorable scowl as she scanned the whole harbor. Mana swirled in her blue eyes as it was alit with a fiery circle. Nothing.

There were **_a few kilometers_** between the tower she resided and the harbors. Normally, no average mage would see anything clearly, even if they were to use binoculars. Artoria was not your average mage.

Suddenly, she 'saw' a disturbance in the air via spiritual sight…**_a ripple?_** She squinted harder.

Her servant was down there, trusting her backup. She must _NOT_ fail!

Little did she know that Shiro gave her this job with a sole purpose; to calm down her nerves by giving her something meaningful to do!

_Some things are best unsaid._

* * *

Shiro closed his eyes. The salty air of the sea filled his nostrils. He remembered a strange client who came from China, a man who begged him to teach him how to forge the katana.

In exchange, he had learned a thing or two about Chinese sabers, as well as some Chinese sword arts. While he was sure that his master exceeded him in martial skills as a whole, he was confident that his sword skills were unmatched.

After all, he needed to be downright proficient and sophisticated in order to forge the best katanas!

Mana spiked the air, the immense heat burning his core from a distance.

'Well, well, what do you think of **_that_**? Emiya-kun?"

'Hmm…I wouldn't be surprised if our 'invitation' was sent by a demigod of the sun. This reminds me of Karna.', Emiya answered.

Shiro's eyebrows shot up.

'You've met one of the most overpowered demigods of India!?', he exclaimed, eyes filled with excitement. 'Did you see his weaponry!?'

Emiya mentally rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I've met him in another place, _another planet_. Yes, I saw his famed spear.'

Shiro literally drooled.

'Can you show me a copy of…?'

'NO. It's **_IMPOSSIBLE_** to even replicate such a divine weapon.'

'Aww…too bad. Any tips around Karna?'

Emiya scratched his chin in his landscape.

'Hmm…I propose that you do NOT engage him in a fair fight.'

'…Huh? Excuse me?'

'It's exactly what I've said. Do NOT try to confront him head-on.'

'Oooook? Care to explain?'

'Karna is virtuous yet very gullible in a certain way. When asked for help, he _will_ help without a shred of doubt.'

'Reminds me of **_someone_** here.'

'He was _far_ more extreme than my younger self. Coming from me, it means _something_.'

'Uh-huh. Right from his own legends, right?'

'Yes.'

'So, basically, you recommend me to exploit as much as I can, to turn his own righteousness against him?'

'…Yes.'

'As a certain friend of the hero of justice, I must decline.'

'…Hmph. Try not to get yourself burnt to a crisp, old man.'

'Yeah, love you too.'

Shiro inhaled deeply. His magical circuits underneath his skin flared with such intensity, a profound blue glow lit up in geometric patterns that covered his flesh.

A blast of arcane wind blew outwards and he was catapulted into the air. The wind howled in his ears as his feet dug into the thick metal containers beneath, propelling him forward at insane speeds.

Shiro stopped at an empty space that was the size of two football fields. The containers were gone, the space before him vacant enough for combat.

"Greetings.", a calm voice welcomed him. Shiro looked up at the pale man perched on top of a lamppost, one eye red, one eye blue.

"Greetings.", Shiro greeted back. "I see that you're Servant Lancer."

"Yes, I am.", the young man simply answered, brandishing his intricate spear with an eye-like sculpture on the tip.

"It is an honor to meet a hero who outshines the **_sun_**"

Karna blinked slightly when Shiro emphasized the word, 'sun'. Shiro smiled.

"I also see that you're not good at hiding secrets,** O' son of Surya**."

Karna grimaced.

"I see that you have a keen sense, and a vast sea of knowledge. What class are you?"

Shiro grinned. With the sound of hot metal clanging, he pulled a sword out of midair.

The sword blade was red, faintly lit with a fiery glow. The sword screeched out in joy, pulsing with a volcanic energy that nearly melts the blade itself.

**_"_****_猩々村正 _****_(Shoujyou Muramasa: Muramasa of the Flaming Ape)"_**

Once upon a time, there was an ape in the mountain of clouds.

The ape was intelligent, incredibly strong, and breathed fire. His long, mangy hair of bloody red swayed in the wind whenever it moved, as if the hair itself was alive.

People called him**_ Shoujyou_** of the cloudy mountains, the descendant of the iron monkey of Mount Hua Guo (花果山: Chinese mountain, the birthplace of Sun Wukong).

The old monkey loved to drink alcohol of all kinds, bathing himself in the liquid until his face flushed bright red.

So one day, the villagers offered him Sake (Japanese rice wine) of the highest caliber, its fragrance so wonderful, it was said to entice the flying birds above.

However, little did the villagers know, was that the Sake was the property of a terrible Oni (鬼：Japanese demon, an ogre with horns).

The Oni stormed the entire village and butchered the poor people, then left it in ruins. His endless pursuit for his beloved sake raged on as he pillaged nearby villages one by one, terrorizing the people along the way.

The Shoujyou heard the cry of his friends and rushed down from his mountain. When he heard what the Oni had done, he grew furious and decided to aid the people by slaying it.

Shoujyou fought the Oni for days, until he finally managed to tackle him into the boiling magma of a live volcano. The Oni frantically struggled in an attempt to free himself from Shoujyou's deadly grasp, but the ape held on.

At last, the mighty Oni was slain-at the cost of Shoujyou's life. The people wept for him. They praised him for his courageous sacrifice. They fished out his remains from the lava with iron rods and sent it to a temple.

This katana was forged from the bones of Shoujyou; the nigh-indestructible bones that refused to melt even in the inferno of mother earth.

Shiro smiled as he set himself in an offensive stance. What better way is there to fight fire with a blade that **_relishes_** in it?

"Karna, mighty warrior of the sun. I shall not lose to you, **_for I have a young master to protect_**."

Shiro noticed how Karna's eyes glinted in approval, including how his posture seemed to open in the slightest way. Emiya was right. The Lancer was a righteous man indeed.

**"****いざ尋常に、参るッ！_（_****_Here I come with honor, O' fellow warrior!_****_）_****"**

Karna dipped his head in respect. He knew Japanese from the knowledge given by the Holy Grail. He also knew how to value sincerity and respect.

The Lancer spun his magnificent spear in a gorgeous flurry of flames, setting his spear tip so that it pointed at his opponent's heart.

**_"Come, honorable Warrior of the far East."_**

The night is young, and the battle of legends has yet begun.

* * *

**Yep, short chapter since the fight would take some time. **

**What do you think will happen? How will the other servants intervene? Feel free to review!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter, folks! **

**Some have been asking if there was no _'Alaya popularity buff'_ for Shiro (Sengo) since he's in Japan. Well, the problem is...he's not famous himself. I mean, a lot of warriors used his katanas...but himself? No known legends in history. He shall explain it in more detail in this chap.**

**About Emiya's abilities? Wait and see!**

**PS. Just in case:**

**The FGO system doesn't mean _anything_ in the 'real' Holy Grail war. A strong Saber could absolutely nuke an Archer, end of the story. Some don't seem to realize that. The system is only for the game balance!**

**Please FAV'NFOLLOW if you're reading this!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Boiling Sea**

* * *

The moon shone on the two silent warriors facing each other. One with a fiery spear pointed downwards. One, with a pulsing katana set on his shoulder.

The song of waves crashing against the shore was the only thing that could be heard. A salty breeze picked up, whipping the two men's hair back and forth. There was a faint sound of the asphalt grinding underneath their feet, melting under there extreme pressure.

A bated breath. One in, one out. In an explosion of earth, the two simultaneously lunged forwards, their eyes filled with the spirit of war.

Lancer brought his lance down in an overhead swing, using the rebounding force to wind around Shiro and land a flurry of stabs in quick succession.

Shiro parried the furious assaults with his katana and slid his blade across Karna's spear shaft to redirect it downwards. This forced Karna's strike to plunge into the ground, a move that granted Shiro the time to nimbly hop away.

The roads shattered as splinters of wood and clouds of rock erupted into the air, momentarily shielding the two from the moonlight. Metallic sparks flashed in the hazy smoke, illuminating the dark with flickering shadows.

The ringing sound of blades followed by the sound of metal hitting flesh tore through the smoke. There was a blast of blazing orange as Karna swept away the black cloud with a mere sweep of his spear, revealing the sight within.

Shiro clutched his katana with laborious breaths, his skin partially singed. Karna touched his ribs and inspected his fingers in mild interest. An insignificant, yet unmistakable trace of blood was smeared on his fingers.

Karna's mouth quirked upwards, if ever so slightly. His grip tightened as a hiss of white steam leaking from his thin lips. A flicker-

And a massive lance of inferno spiraled with insane velocity, roaring with raw power as it plunged right into where Shiro stood. The docks shook and the thick concrete pillars which proudly stood above the ocean crumbled like rotten wood.

The hot gales hit the sizzling sea, causing humungous clouds of scorching vapor to rise. Shiro ran with the agility of the legendary ape, skipping through the water as he rode on the foaming waves.

**_Shoujyou Muramasa_** screeched in delight at the sheer might of their opponent's fire, relishing in their brief contact which came with the clash of white-hot blades.

Shiro gagged at the ridiculous taste of salt and burnt iron that plagued his lungs, narrowly sliding underneath a right-handed slash from Karna's spearhead.

His skin was half-charred by the heated air and his limbs were threatening to drop dead. 'Not a good condition at all', he thought. 'I need a distraction, an opening, **_anything_**_!_'

'Would you mind if I _borrowed_ your katana?', a voice spoke up. Before Shiro could even ask why, Emiya took over his body control with unexpected ease.

Emiya screeched his body to an abrupt halt and propelled into the sky with bursts of concentrated mana. He shot through the night sky like an azure comet, his katana rattling with excitement as it burnt his palm.

Karna shifted into a counter stance; his body arched back to release his noble phantasm. Shoujyou Muramasa growled in return as mana accumulated within its blade, increasing its fiery glow to the point of self-destruction.

'Hey, Emiya. You're not telling me that you're gonna-'

'Brace yourself, old man. Don't want you fainting over some heart-attack.'

Karna inhaled, a storm of hellish fire contorting the very space as he threw his supreme weapon with unmatched grace.

**"With this one strike I shall burn my foes- _Brahmastra Kundala (O' Brahma, curse my soul)_ !"**

**"In Death you shall burn, O' mighty ape of fire- ****_猩々村正_****_(Shoujyou Muramasa)!_****"**

Even before the moment Shoujyou Muramasa contacted Karna's spear, Shiro _knew _what would happen. Emiya could be a _real bitch_ if he wanted to.

Lo and behold, the art of overloading legendary weapons with arcane of extreme density, the art of destroying one's opponent in exchange for the weapon.

**_Broken Phantasm, the ultimate suicidal strike in the form of blades._**

Emiya had been expecting the ridiculous explosion, as well as the immense wave of destruction that would follow. With one arm he struck out, throwing the katana at Karna, the other arm already tracing up his defense.

**_"Low Ajax (_****_熾天覆う七つの円環_****_: The Seven Circles that cover Heavens_****_）_****_!"_**

Transparent barriers in the form of pink petals expanded in front of his body, shielding him against the deafening roar of flames. Seven layers of magical shields, owned by the mighty protector of the Trojan war.

Karna's spear pierced through the raging havoc and hit the first layer of his shield. The first shattered like glass, and while the second managed to hold longer, it was still no match for the divine spear. The third, fourth, and fifth followed the same fate.

From the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Karna hovering in the distance, an amazed look in his wide eyes. Sadly, he had no time to enjoy his hard-earnt satisfaction when he noticed that Emiya had traced a _bow_ in his empty right hand.

'What the-are you **_crazy_**!?', Shiro shouted in his mind.

'It was a gamble from the beginning. Now that I am sure Karna's spear wouldn't reach the seventh layer, I have a little time to prepare for my **_'surprise'_**.', Emiya nonchalantly replied.

'How in hell are you gonna snipe him **_with our left arm occupied_**, you idiot!?'

Shiro felt Emiya smirk ominously on his face. The smug chuckle that followed did not ease him at all.

'Say, have you ever tried **_sniping_** with a **_giant_ great-bow** set on one foot?'

'Oh no, you're not seriously going to attempt-'

Emiya cut of Shiro's question with a foot cast in the middle of the gigantic crimson bow, his right arm straining on the iron strings. With a strenuous heave, Emiya pulled the string back with the sole of his foot that pointed towards Karna.

Shiro felt his other leg crack under the enormous strain applied to it, but somehow he kept standing. A faint swirl of mana in his right palm materialized into a coiled sword that reeked of starving bloodlust.

Emiya positioned the 'arrow' on top of the bow, his mouth set in a tight line. It seems that Karna hasn't found out their 'surprise' just yet. He seemed content at gazing into his shield in vivid interest, as if trying to figure out what it was.

Emiya's lips curled into a cruel grin. The 'arrow' contorted, becoming more coiled and sleeker by every passing second.

'Sorry in advance.', Emiya quipped. Shiro felt a nauseous feeling build up in his stomach.

'Wait, this red bow…from Alaya's database…**HOLY SHIT, IS THAT _ARASH'S _SUICIDAL-'**

Shiro didn't get his chance to finish.

**_"Stella Hrunting (Falling Star of the Bloody Beasts) !"_**

The heavy twang of bowstring announced its departure as Emiya let go of the crimson streak of devastating destruction. The arrow let forth a devious roar that shook the heavens and earth as it bathed in its freedom, declaring its release with carnivorous power. Simultaneously, Karna's spear glanced off the last layer of Low Ajax with a thunderous groan.

Time seemed to slow as the divine spear soared past their powerless body that flailed through the air like a drowning man. The spear hit the surface of the churning sea and exploded in a vast column of white smoke.

Karna's mouth widened in shock at the sight of an arrow of tremendous power that appeared out of nowhere. He quickly opened his arms and released a blast of volcanic flames that rivaled a small nuke.

The night was surreally lit up by the divine sun that outshone the pale moon, as millions of citizens woke up in shock at the whitening sky. The sea started boiling as billions of dead fish appeared on the surface, burnt alive by the treacherous heat.

'Hey old man, care to take a dip in the **_salty hot spring_** to heal our tortured muscles?', Emiya suggested.

'I really can't tell if you're just **_masochistic_** or purely **_sadistic_**.', Shiro shot back in a tired tone.

'Depends on whether or not you call this body mine, because _**I** _think this body is made from **_your_** data.', Emiya snickered.

'You sadistic brat.', Shiro muttered.

'You should thank me that _everything went according to plan._', Emiya teased.

'Yeah, sure. Right until the point you thought it was a**_ brilliant_** idea to use a **_mini Stella_** to blast us into **_oblivion._**', Shiro snarled.

Back in his mind, Emiya shrugged with a shake of his head.

'Hah. Old, obsolete, and senile men need the help of young guys. Capiche?'

'…'

With those words, they sunk below Fuyuki Harbor with a big splash.

Shiro sighed as they hit the dark ocean floor, or at least he mentally sighed. They were literally _sunk _after all. '_Maybe_ this was a shit idea.', he thought with a tinge of regret.

He remembered his talk (or more like an argument) with Artoria from just a few hours ago.

* * *

**In Pendragon Manor, a few hours before nightfall**

* * *

"Excuse me?", Artoria asked Shiro, her mouth opened wide in bewilderment.

"I think I might need to fake my death tonight.", Shiro repeated.

"Why?"

"There is a very high possibility that this War is irregular, and the system might be corrupted in some way."

Artoria furrowed her eyebrows with a serious look.

"How can you tell?"

"Because under normal circumstances, a being like Hassan the first could _never_ be summoned. As a matter of fact, I shouldn't be summoned."

"…What do you mean?"

"As a servant, I know a thing or two about Grand-class servants. The Grand class is basically one of the **_strongest_** servants in human history, the guardians who would be summoned by Alaya, or even Gaia herself in times of crisis."

"…What about you?"

"Me? I'm the complete opposite. Under normal circumstances, I **_wouldn't_** be summoned because **_nobody_** knows who **_I_** truly am.

"But-", Artoria began. Shiro raised a finger to her lips, making her stop mid-sentence.

"My katanas are famous enough, yes. The people who used my katana may be famous, yes. However, nobody knew **_me_**, **_as a human_**. Nobody knew why I pursued the greatest blade. Nobody knew how I lived and died. Nobody knew how I fought, and whom I fought. They only know my '**_accomplishments'_** in the form of katanas. So, tell me, young master of mine-"

Shiro gestured at himself with his thumb, a somewhat sad smile on his usually optimistic face.

"-Tell me, why would anyone be able to summon **_me_**, the blacksmith Sengo Muramasa, as a **_human_**?"

Artoria opened and closed her mouth, not knowing how to answer. Shiro pulled her head close and ruffled her hair with a hearty laugh.

"Oh, don't worry your little head over old me! To spill the beans, **_Alaya herself_** sent me, not some hero who used my katana, but _me._"

"W-why?", Artoria asked, a blush on her face. 'Strange, she didn't squirm.', Shiro thought, though he quickly pushed his doubts away for some other time.

"Why? Silly, **_you_** are the one who asked me **_how_** I knew this War is irregular, eh?"

"O-oh. Right. …Wait, that doesn't explain why you're going to play dead!"

"I was getting to that part. The reason is, simply, one; the servants might be too overpowered, and two; I'll need some time to check all of them out. In other words, I need time to prepare my **_weaponry_**."

"…Ok. Let's assume what you say is absolutely true. How are you going to fake your death?"

Shiro smirked.

"First, I shall fight them at the docks, where one of them declared his presence. Then, I'll receive a **_fatal _**blow that doesn't **_completely_** obliterate me, in exchange for a powerful attack of my own."

Artoria looked at Shiro as if he was the dumbest existence in the universe.

"I have a mutated noble phantasm.", he quickly explained before she used a command seal.

"…Continue."

Shiro sighed in relief.

" I have three noble phantasms. The one I'm about to use is-"

* * *

**Under Fuyuki Harbor, Shiro**

* * *

**_"_****_万剣鋳生_****_ (Ten Thousand Life Works)!"_**

From Shiro's exposed flesh and tattered limbs grew iron. The iron heated to the color of blood as they morphed into the shape of swords. More and more grew from Shiro's wounds, covering them until no blood left his body.

Shiro felt his mana levels drop until it was nonexistent. His heart stopped beating as all life signals left his body. To anyone nearby, he might've looked like a **_very _**ugly sea urchin made of metal.

This was his plan. Even if Servant Caster was nearby, he was positive that he would seem as dead as a doornail. As it implied in his noble phantasm's name, he could heal his injuries with ten thousand blades, one injury per blade.

In theory, should he become severely injured as right now, he could heal it with about a hundred blades or less. That meant he could revive from the dead, as long as some part of him was intact. ONE. HUNDRED. TIMES.

Nonetheless, it had its downfalls since it was anything but invincible. No, he might as well be a sitting duck. The problem is that the healing could take as long for him to forge a blade. That meant **_a few hours_** at the**_ very least_**.

Not to mention he's incapable of using mana or moving a finger while healing, so even the weakest of servants would see him as prey. Artoria said something about an HP1 hero resting in the church, an example which he felt was quite accurate.

Anyway, that meant he could only heal in secluded places, one that other servants would not, could not find him. Or rather, places that they wouldn't _bother_ to look in the first place. Such as the bottom of the sea.

To put it simply, this noble phantasm was nothing but a **_joke_** in normal situations.

'So much for immortality.', Shiro thought.

'Shiro? Shiro!? **_ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?_**'

Artoria's voice boomed in his ears via their mental link, something they have established with one of Shiro's blessed swords. He was already half-regretting his decision.

'Yes, yes. I can hear you. I'm just taking a dip in some deep-water hot spring.'

'Sure is hot down here.', Shiro added as he eyed a submarine volcano.

'Oh, STOP scaring me like that! I thought, I thought that, that you might've-'

'Hush, my girl. I promised you that I shall stay by your side. A man keeps his promises, no?'

'Thank you.'

'Hmm?'

'Thank you for keeping your promise.'

Shiro grinned in his mind. His master could be really cute sometimes. After a comfortable silence, she spoke up once more.

'Who did you fight?'

'Karna.'

**_'WUT!?'_**

'Ah shit.', Shiro cursed himself as his master started babbling about how reckless he was and how lucky he was still alive.

He still had a few hours until he could move. 'SHIT.', he mumbled. It seemed that this would turn out to be a **_long_** wait.

* * *

**Above, In the sky, Karna**

* * *

Karna clutched his wound on the side of his stomach as he descended.

'Lucky thing that the arrow only managed to graze me.', he thought. He raised his hand and his faithful spear flew out from the ocean and right into his waiting palm.

'Saber might be dead. I didn't feel him dematerializing when he hit the sea, neither did I feel a command seal being used. With his fatal injuries, I doubt he would survive.'

Karna frowned. Then why? Why did he feel so uncertain? Why did he feel that Saber was not yet dead? A mere intuition, but this intuition had saved him in life and death situations for many times.

'I must report back to my master and warn him.', Karna concluded.

"Lancer, I think it is enough for one night.", a voice said. His master, Karna realized. He turned his back to leave-

And batted down a **_giant flaming bastard sword_** aimed at his back.

"Who are you?", he inquired in his usual calm tone.

**"Berserker."**, the deep voice answered. Karna twirled his spear, eyes lit with caution. It seemed that the night would not end after all.

* * *

**Nearby, high up in the sky**

* * *

**_"FU HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH, HAHAHAHA!"_**

The rich voice embodied the most contagious of laughter as it echoed in the now dark sky.

"That Japanese Saber! To think that he would land a nasty hit on Karna, one of the mightiest in Hindu legends!"

The golden man burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter once more, unable to contain his mirth at the battle that occurred before his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! To think that _Saber_ of all classes would use **_a bow_** for a tactical retreat…no, he **_couldn't_** be dead. Unless that is, his master was stupid enough to **_not_** use a seal for **_no reason_**. HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**In the City**

* * *

"My, my. To think that the first night would light up the whole sky…geez, it is **_ME_** who ends up cleaning their mess. Do they think that**_ casting a dream over the entire city _**was an easy thing!? Oh please, of course they wouldn't think about that!"

"Go fuck up and die already."

"Aww, _Sherro Fraga McRemitz_, I love you too!"

* * *

**On top of a rusty building**

* * *

A dark shadow stood next to a silver-haired girl, shrouding her from sight with his black cloak.

"My oh my! Saber went down on the first night! Well, I admit he put on a good fight indeed, to think that he would also be proficient with a bow!"

**"He is not dead."**

"How do you know?"

**"I _always_ know."**

* * *

**On another rooftop of a high building**

* * *

"What do you think about this situation?", a man asked. His earpiece crackled as the sultry voice of a woman answered him.

"Lancer iz veakened avter hiz vight wiz Saber. I suggest zhat we take Lanzer down wiz Berzerker when ve get ze chance, zhen retreat immediately.", she purred with a thick Russian accent.

"A hit and run strategy?"

"Correct."

"_Widowmaker_, set your mark. I'm sending in Ruler."

"Underztood."

* * *

**In the sewers**

* * *

"Do you plan on hiding in the sewers like **a_ rat_,** or do you send **_me_** in?"

A man wobbled as he struggled to stand, his ragged breath coming out in pants. His face was half deformed, though it seemed the skin was somehow regenerating, bit by bit.

"Berserker is fighting with an injured Lancer, Saber is out for now. We could swoop in at the appropriate time to-"

**"FOOL! How can you save _anyone_, let alone a girl, if you cannot muster up the courage to _march _into a battle!? Have you forgotten _who I am_?"**

The man blinked. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"Rider?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Hmph**. Let us begin the_ true_ war, shall we?**"

* * *

**Inside a hidden shelter**

* * *

"Berserker, I**_ beg _**of you.", the boy prayed.

"Please win this war. I want them **_back_**. Please. **_Please_**."

**'Order accepted, _Fujimaru Ritsuka_. I shall _eradicate_ all your foes, and bring you the Holy Grail.'**

Somewhere in the night, a mighty hero roared.

The battle has ended, and the War has begun.

* * *

**What is Ritsuka's true wish? **

**Where the hell is Kiritsugu's wife and daughter? Where is Maiya? Who is Widowmaker? (Props to guys who instantly knew)**

**What would happen to Fuyuki Harbor if two naked golden guys meet!?**

**Feel free to review! **

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A VERY short Chapter! You know, Japan would suffer the third atomic bomb if two golden exhibitionists fought head-on...so I'm thinking of directing their place of combat elsewhere...**

**How? Wait and see!**

**Thanks for your support! Feel free to review, FAV'N'FOLLOW if you're reading this!**

**HERE WE GO! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 The night Fuyuki lost its Harbor**

* * *

The mighty warrior roared in challenge as he slammed his mighty fist into the barren ground. In a burst of incredible speed for someone so muscular, he sent a continuous combo of kicks and punches in Karna's way.

Karna jumped back and fro, nimbly weaving in and out of harm's way. He tried to stab the mighty berserker with his white-hot spear, only to find out that it did little damage. The berserker's flesh healed just as quickly as they were burnt, indicating how much regeneration the warrior was capable of.

Hercules roared once more, this time as mana accumulated in his flaming greatsword, its blinding glow growing stronger by every passing second. A gigantic column of crimson tore through the clouds above and outshone the moon, the _entire harbor_ beneath him melting into lava in a matter of seconds.

The mighty sword that said to _excel_ **_the_** Excalibur in terms of pure destruction, the heart of a god, forged in the pits of Tartarus himself. With one strike, the strongest of defenses shall crumble, and all shall burn to ashes in its touch.

Karna opened his eyes wide in alarm and grit his teeth. It seemed the mighty hero of Greece was going all out from the beginning, and he _will_ perish if he didn't start to seriously take things too.

Both men transformed into pure orbs of destruction, preparing themselves for the clash of legends that shall soon come. Hercules released his pent-up fury with a stomp that shattered the entire terrain in two, and Karna ascended into the sky as a divine golden sun, with the symbol of Surya's eye in its core.

**"Know the wrath of titans that fallen. With this one strike, I shall bring complete destruction. Zeus, behold! Burn to ash-"**

**"Know the mercy of the King of Gods. With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction. Indra, observe me. Be reduced to cinders-"**

**_"-Marmyadose (O' Fury of Vulcan, Burn down the Skies)!"_**

**_"-Vasavi Shakti (O' sun, abide to death)!"_**

The explosion was phenomenal, unlike any kind any magus had ever set eyes on. The collision of power was so strong, not even sound reached the observer's ears. All they felt was a rumble, like the very earth was throbbing with pain.

Fuyuki harbor itself disappeared out of sight, and it seemed as if the wave of destruction would reach the residential area-

-Leaving a golden **_desert_** in its wake.

"What is this place?", Karna muttered. Hercules simply craned his neck at the blazing sun, his golden slit-eyes narrowed at the two shadows hovering above.

"It seems like I wasn't able to finish this battle fast enough. _**They** already arrived_.", Hercules snarled. "A boundary field of inner worlds.", he added when Karna sent him a confused look.

**"HAHAHAHA! Indeed it is! Welcome to my land, warriors from afar!"**

One of the shadows landed with a huge blast of sand, while the other glided down in an almost elegant manner. Both seemed to be perched atop on something-one on a majestic Sphynx with silver wings, the other on a golden plane of near-futuristic designs.

"Are you here to interrupt our battle?", Hercules asked gruffly.

The Egyptian man laughed at his cold attitude, while the other man with red tattoos merely snorted in amusement.

"Oh? You seem to dislike us already! Could it be you already know who we are?"

Hercules stared at them blankly, a stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Are you here to fight or not? If not, then state your names, O' kings of ancient lands. I suppose we deserve the honor from _the show I put up to appease your eyes."_

The Egyptian's smile grew wider. He threw back his head with a proud smile.

"My name is Ramses the Second, Reincarnation of Ra, the **_mighty Ozymandias!"_**

The other rose from his throne atop his ship and leaped down onto the sand with a soft puff. His arms were crossed as he looked around, inspecting the faces of the servants as if to decide whether or not they were truly worthy of knowing his name.

Finally, with a nod of his head, he opened his mouth.

"Rejoice, for you are all forgiven for being unaware of my great name. **I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes!**"

Hercules nodded back in acknowledgment, while Karna tilted his head in respect.

"Since you have revealed your true names, then I would like to reveal mine. However, that would work against my master's wishes, so I must decline."

"Same.", Karna added.

Gilgamesh sat back on his throne in a relaxed pose, his chin resting on his hand.

"It's nothing but a trifling matter. I and Ozymandias have already a vague idea of who both of you are."

Silence settled as the warriors stood on the sandy plains, regarding each other with intense interest.

"Now, now, where is **Saber _and _Ruler**? I was sure he was somewhere nearby…", Ozymandias questioned himself.

A young yet firm voice filled with charisma broke the short silence.

"Here I am."

There he stood in the billowing wind of sand, his golden hair and piercing blue eyes peeking from under his hood, adorned in silver armor with regal white and blue robes.

A golden sword was gripped tightly in his right hand, while a spiraled spear of white was held in his left. Both of the weapons made the skin of every Servant in the perimeter tingle, as if they promised them their certain defeat.

"Greetings, kings and warriors of the old. I am Servant **_Ruler_**, here to collect _**one of the** _corrupt Holy Grail."

The young man raised a hand before anyone spoke, a grimace on his handsome face.

"Let us begin our talk, honorable men of legends._** We have Seven Grails to conquer**_."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Shiro gaped at the place which was once Fuyuki Harbor.

Fuyuki relied heavily on marine industries for its money, so ships were actually a **_huge_** part of the city's economy. Fuyuki harbor was famous for its ridiculous size which sheltered her insane amount of ships, aligned neatly at the cost. Or rather, they **_should_** be.

Shiro rubbed his eyes, refusing to believe in the sight before him. He stared at the horrible space right below his dilated eyes. Molten iron cages, wrecked ships, and the huge chunks of deformed rocks that floated atop the steaming sea like a herd of malformed icebergs.

He coughed into his hand, a determined look on his face.

"I've gotta prepare some weaponry that can nuke a city.", he muttered.

He looked back one last time from the abandoned building where he hid, a remorseful look in his sad eyes.

"This is **_Hell_** I'm walking into."

'Told ya.', Emiya quipped.

The night shall not yet end.

* * *

**Fuck this shit I'm out. Seven holy grails!? World Holy Grail War!? ...****NOPE.**

** Who or what do you think the enemies are?**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the true prologue of this story. **_

**Just in case: The Sherro in this story has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my other fic, Hellborn. **

**Thanks for your support! Pls FAV'N'FOLLOW! **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The True Beginning**

* * *

What is the **_Moon_-_cell?_**

Some called the mysterious system the 'Eye of God', while others called it the Divine Automatic Recording Device. It is a massive collection of photonic crystals within the Moon that comprises a giant supercomputer of sorts. What does this mean?

Once upon a time, the large computer-like construct was created by an unknown civilization about one_ hundred million years before the existence of the Earth or the Moon._ It has recorded everything that has happened on the planet since its formation, and it keeps the records much like Swirl of the Root. It is the oldest known object in the solar system, and it has watched the Earth since its creation.

In a galaxy far away, one of the alien civilizations took an interest in it. One of the strongest, most powerful, and the most unfathomable beings sought to 'lead' the young life on Earth.

Love, curiosity, greed or just pure boredom? Nobody knew what the great ones felt. Never would a single existence upon the face of the earth understand the warped mind of those alien gods. Nonetheless, one thing was certain.

**The Time for Trials hath cometh.**

**Warriors of Humanity, Rise from ye Thrones.**

**Fight or Fall, for that is our Fate.**

* * *

The atmosphere was impossibly heavy, as if molten iron had vaporized into the very air.

"I shall state my proposal before I delve into the details. If you all agree to work together,**_ every one of you would receive a Holy Grail_**."

"…Continue.", Gilgamesh said with a tilt of his chin.

"As I have just said, there are **_seven_** Grails distributed by the **_Grand _**Holy Grail-which is not in Fuyuki if you are wondering-, and my job is to collect them before it is too late."

"Ah. The **_'pruning'_** of the Tree of Worlds by Alaya.", Gilgamesh muttered with a haughty huff.

"Hmm. You say that **_doom_** awaits us if we don't work together and collect the seven grails, correct?", Ozymandias inquired.

Ruler gave them a stiff nod. Karna shifted his feet with a determined expression and fire in his eyes, while Hercules stood like an ancient tree awaiting a raging storm.

"As expected of Kings of the old. Now, may I proceed with the details? Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Merlin, if you would kindly show yourself. Lord Hassan, please step forward. "

A few moments passed. Suddenly, a flutter of flower petals that appeared out of nowhere created a whirlwind. From within it, a flowery man stepped forward. At the same time, a haze of blackness loomed from Ruler's shadow and placed a ghostly blade at his throat.

" Thank you for your kind cooperation. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Hercules, Hassan, Merlin, Karna. We still have one missing, but I'm sure it will be no problem _since it matters not in the end._"

"…"

Hassan didn't answer, but wordlessly pressed his blade against Ruler's throat as a warning. Ruler held up his hands in placation after dematerializing his weapons.

"I have no hostile intentions. If you would let me explain…?"

Hassan nudged his blade as if to usher him on.

"Very well. The reason that there are seven Holy Grails is actually quite simple. The Moon-cell distributed the seven grails in order to summon and sustain the best of her counter guardians against **_alien_** invasion. However, the alien Gods sensed this and hacked into her system, thus making the group of seven hostile against one another."

Ruler stopped the others from cutting in with a stern gaze, and continued.

"The alien Gods are known as the 'Great Old Ones' of the Cthulhu Mythos. I am sure that none of you remember being summoned by Moon-cell, but that's only normal since your system is already hacked. To put it simply, this is NOT a Holy Grail War by any means."

Seven pairs of eyes stared at one another, as if trying to find any loose ends-which there were plenty.

"If you are servant Ruler, why don't you just 'order' us to give you the Grails? What happened to the other seven Grails? If there were seven Rulers, this farce might as well have ended.", Hercules asked.

Ruler shook his head, a grimace on his face.

"Thanks to the hacking, I'm the only Ruler. All of my command seals are unavailable, though I do have one last safety net."

Ruler raised his fist. On it, was a strange seal that glowed white.

"I have the authority to reverse-download all of your data back to the Moon-cell. Whether you agree or disagree, believe or not believe in my proposal, your answers and battles lie there, within the moon."

With those words, a void appeared in the place of each servant's Astral Core, as well as the place where each master held the command seals. In a great, colorless vacuum of space, the combatants left earth and into outer space.

* * *

Zelretch tapped his throne as he hummed a tune.

"The battle proceeds. Faster and faster, the vortex of Chaos shall spin."

The old man pressed his fingers against one another in front of his face, a dark smile etched onto his lips.

"I wonder how long it will take for the counter-force and his little companion to realize. I wonder when they shall see through the layers of deception. The eyes of death perception do not necessarily only perceive 'death'."

"Ha. Hahahahaha. Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**_Laughter echoes in the void, like clanging bells of the devoid._**

**_One clown, one observer, and one to end them all._**

**_Will they persevere? Or fall, fall, fall?_**

* * *

**Yes, what a turn of events! I bet none of you saw this coming!**

**Don't forget to check out 'Type-Moon Gamer', FAV'NFOLLOW!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, onto the real fight!**

**Why the Moon Cell? Why only one ruler? Where are the other servants? The secrets are yet to be uncovered...**

**Pls Fav'N'Follow if you're reading this! Thanks for the reviews.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Moon War, The First Floor**

* * *

_Secrets._

Yes, there were several things he had not told Artoria yet, in fear that it would disturb her. He had always felt **_something_** searching for him-or to be precise, searching for the being residing **_within_** him. Emiya, the counterforce of Alaya.

This was the true reason that Shiro faked his death; to put some distance between him and the **_thing_**. He had hoped to spy from afar, confident that Hassan would not sell him out.

Oh yes, the blacksmith had been expecting something irregular to happen, soon enough. However, not even in his wildest dreams did he expect _this_.

Shiro felt himself tossed through veils of dimensions like some ragged chew-toy, and landed on his miserable back with a nasty crack.

"Man, what in hell happened!? Is this some enemy attack? A noble phantasm?"

From within his head, Emiya swore in a**_ very _**exhausted tone.

'You got to be kidding me! I can't believe this war actually lead to this. What in the **_god damn _**world is wrong with my **_stupid rotten luck_**!? Not once, twice, but **_three fucking times_**!"

Shiro blinked in surprise. It was pretty rare for Emiya to lose his cool, if even for a bit.

"You've been to this…oh. MY. GOD."

Shiro's jaw hit the ground once he realized where he lay.

"Why am I in ancient China!?"

He couldn't help but gape from where he sat; on top of a small, isolated hill. Below his eyes, there was the ancient city of China. Wooden houses, great gates, patrolling soldiers clad in bronze, fire lanterns….

Shiro had never been to a Chinese city before, but he had enough knowledge to recognize one when he saw one.

'This is one of the floors of Moon-cell.", Emiya explained after endlessly cursing his 'work conditions'.

"Oook? Wait, the Moon-cell!? This place is inside the Moon-cell!? You gotta be kidding me!"

'That's what I said.'

Shiro gazed at the scenery once more, his brain going overdrive before it hit the brakes with a screech. Cold sweat dripped from his temples.

"Where. Is. Artoria?"

'….'

'Silence is definitely the worst remedy for panic', Shiro thought absentmindedly.

* * *

'Silence is definitely the worst remedy for panic', Artoria thought as she stared at the spearheads pointed at her.

She had no idea how she ended up in this mess, nor why she is in some ancient Chinese town. One thing she did know, was that she was in big trouble.

"Erm, can we…talk about this?", she meekly suggested.

The armored men stood before her like tin soldiers, emotionless and eerily still. None of them answered. Their weapons waved through the air, set on a sole purpose; to kill the intruder right in front of them.

"Ok, you leave me with no choice.", Artoria muttered.

A burst of mana rushed through her circuits and eroded her brain. Millions upon millions of microscopic tendrils of mana traversed through her brain, eager to be set free. Artoria's eyes glowed in pure blue, with a ring of red in its center.

"Begone."

With a flick of her wrist, a pristine blade was drawn. The white blade glimmered in the firelight as it danced through the night in a wild arc, weaving in and out of the men's weapons. A breath of silence, and the weapons fell to the ground, broken beyond repair.

The sound of soft clapping was heard from behind. A sweet yet venomous voice reached her ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

"My oh my! You are a capable one, aren't you~tee-hee! Splendid, splendid!"

A young girl dressed in purple and blue Chinese robes stepped out from the shadows. The girl looked at Artoria in mild interest, a finger twirling in one of her purple twin-tails. She was a high-born, that much Artoria could tell.

When her family was still alive, she had the chance to participate in dinner parties where the lords of the Clocktower ate and drank. Her father would whisper in her ear on how to observe their habits, their manners.

Therefore, she could tell from the air one carried themselves, or the way they spoke and the texture of fabric they wore to determine whether one was a noble or not.

Father, mother. For Artoria, the words seemed almost foreign. It seemed so long ago.

A hand unconsciously went to her chest. 'Shiro, where are you!?', she called out in her mind. Nobody answered. Artoria grimaced. It seemed that her fears had come true. This place, wherever it was, didn't work with the same principles on Earth.

"Aww~, trying to call for your servant~?", a voice purred into her ear. Artoria acted on pure instinct, rolling to the side as she simultaneously drew her katana upwards. That move saved her life.

Bright sparks illuminated the semi-darkness. The girl manically giggled in feverish delight as she hopped back and forth, a small black needle spinning in her hand. Her attacks were fast and precise, not to mention unpredictable.

After a few clashes of blades, Artoria realized that the girl was aiming not to kill, but maim her. She was playing with her, like when a cat plays with a mouse-before the mouse was devoured whole.

"Do be careful~", the young girl purred. "You are a servantless _Master_ after all~"

"…!"

For a split second, Artoria's attention wavered. The girl's lips morphed into a cruel, devious smile. A smile that promised evil torture. Several wooden hands grasped her from behind, caging her in a tangle of limbs. A sharp crack echoed from her wrist.

Artoria cried out in pain as her katana fell from her grasp. 'I got to use a command seal, now!', she thought. She opened her mouth to shout-

"Too late, my beautiful doll. Too late!"

A hand knocked her hard in the back of her head, and her consciousness fell into the awaiting blackness.

"Did you feel that!?", Shiro blurted out.

'Yes, I did. Our Master definitely tried to use a command seal, except that her summoning process was hindered.', Emiya confirmed.

"We gotta go! That direction, right!?"

'Yes.', Emiya answered. 'Be careful, the enemy must have our master hostage.'

"Then I'll just need to break inside, snatch my master, and kick their asses in record time!", Shiro snarled.

'…Berserker style?', Emiya deadpanned.

"Yeah! Any ideas?"

Emiya rolled his eyes, a hand placed upon his forehead.

'…Change with me. I'll take care of them.', he groaned.

* * *

Emiya found himself crouching on top of a golden roof overlooking a grand palace. His face was emotionless, his eyes as hard as steel.

'A Chinese Imperial Palace. Artoria must have fought a servant, a servant who didn't give her enough time to use a seal, and was skilled enough to capture her alive.'

"Hmm…probably an Assassin.", he muttered out loud.

"You are right~"

In one swift fluid movement, Emiya released a round house kick, and followed up with a spin of twin blades. His kick hit the weapon he had secretly traced, plunging it into the place where the Assassin leaped to.

"Wow, nice try~", the Assassin giggled. "Too bad you missed!"

Emiya smirked.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

"Huh?"

The weapon embedded behind the Assassin's feet exploded in a terrific flash of sapphire light. The entire roof caved in as they dropped down, the assassin flailing through the air from the shock of the arcane explosion.

Emiya, on the other hand, was ready. He threw both twin katanas towards where the Assassin fell, and connected his ferocious assault by rapidly shooting seven arrows in quick succession as soon as the blades left his fingers.

White and black arks cleaved through the night sky as they flew with the grace of divine birds. The traces of blue, red, and yellow shot past them, tearing through the space like small meteoroids, striking their destination with the force of a falling comet.

'…Seriously? No talk, no negotiation, just pure destruction?', Shiro asked in a monotone.

"Do you have a problem with this method?", Emiya asked back.

'Who are you kidding!? I LOVE this method!'

Emiya chuckled, a dark grin on his usually stoic face.

"Welcome to the Moon Cell."

* * *

**Who is the Assassin? Where is our girl Artoria!? **

**BTW, I have a new dead apostle! Shiro story, KING CRIMSON. Check it out!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


End file.
